Sakura Kiss
by Toona Chiarenz
Summary: I just want to go on short trip to the park for gazing the sakura trees but it came out different than what I expected. Hibari X Reader. Fluff and one-shot. Rated T just to be save.


**Nyahahahahahahaah!! It's finally done!! *w***

**It's nice to finish this fanfic during the holiday :)  
**

**My very first KHR fanfic!! Expect more from me soon okay?? This is Reader(Me)XHibari....Kufufufuffu~**

**Warning: It's fluffy ^w^**

**Enjoy this one-shot fanfic!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________  
**

Aahh…spring…

The sakura blossoms trees are blooming, the sakura petals drifted, the snow is melting, it's getting warmer and it's……

Back to school for a new year in high school, yay, 2nd year (Not too young or too old. And I'm not being sarcastic about this).

And I hate to chit chat about school right now, so, let's just skip to the weekends.

After some events, I ended up dating Hibari Kyoya, the leader of the Namimori Discipline Committee and one of the scariest person known to man. Yeah, some people find it impossible, I know what they mean.

It's Sunday, I decided to take a walk and go to the park to see the sakura blossoms, actually, I wanted to take Kyoya-kun with me. But everybody knows he hates sakura blossoms (or anything related to it -_-;).

I was about to leave the house. Until,

"Where do you think you're going, herbivore?" a familiar voice asked out of nowhere.

"Uuhh….my mom says I'm not allowed to talk to mysterious voices that came out of nowhere…." I answered.  
Then, someone jumped out (of nowhere :P) and it's Kyoya-kun!

And flying around him, his trustworthy bird, Hibird!

He said to me once more, "Answer me when I'm talking. Where do you think you're going to, herbivore?".

"Uummm…".

What should I say to him….I couldn't possibly say, _"I'm going to see the sakura blossom trees at the park, wanna come with me?" _that's insane (and also, that's just digging my own grave).

"Oi, speak up herbivore" he demanded.

Dang! I'm out of time!

* * *

"I'M GOING TO SEE THE SAKURA BLOSSOM TREE!!" I blurted out.

Oh great! Now what? Goddess, if you're anywhere, answer my prayers! I don't want to die yet!

I saw his eyes twitched when he heard the word 'Sakura blossom'.

I closed my eyes. So I wouldn't see my self got killed.

Then, he walked away casually. "Hey, how long are you gonna stay like that, herbivore? Aren't we going to the park?" he asked.

I opened my eyes and replied him, "Eh, we? Wait, you're not killing me? What the! I thought you don't like Sakura blossoms!?".

He just replied me with a "Hmph....".

And we went to the park together, with Hibird tagging along as well of course^^.

--

When we arrived there, there's so many people there! I wanted to walk ahead to see the trees a little closer, but Kyoya-kun stopped and held my hand tightly. He said, "I don't like crowds".

"Yeah, I know you do. But I want to see the trees up close!" I retorted.

"Then go to that tree instead, herbivore" he said, pointing a tree just a few feet away from where we're standing.

Kyoya-kun and I walked there and sat down under it. We both just gazed at the drifting petals, quietly.

"Don't you think this is nice, Kyoya-kun?" I asked him.

No answer.

I turned to him and I find his head rested on my left shoulder.

I smiled and giggled to myself while looking at his sleeping face.  
_'He doesn't look scary when he's sleeping. Sadly, nobody wants to notice it T^T'_ I thought.

I took a chance to kiss him on the cheeks and after that, I just smiled to myself.

"Cheater". Eh? Ara?

"Is that how you kiss? What a herbivore…" he continued, while opening his eyes.

Ack! He's awake!

"K-k-k-k-Kyoya-kun!!?!?!" I stuttered.

"Hmph…let me teach you a lesson….".

Wait? A lesson?

Suddenly, Kyoya-kun pressed his lips against mine.

My eyes widened. I feel something strange…I never felt this way….how odd. I feel all warm and fuzzy….

When he let go, he smirked and said, "And that is how a carnivore kiss,".

I touched my lips and blushed lightly. Kyoya-kun stands up and he walks away. Once again, Hibird is flying around him.

"Ah wait!" I said, catching up to him.

I asked him, "Is this how to do it?" and kissed him on the lips. And there's that soft feeling again in my heart....It made me feel so calm......

When we let go, he smirked once more and said, "Not bad, omnivore" and continued walking.

I walked with him and said, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?".

"Hmph, serves you right".

I couldn't understand him....but I guess it's okay right?

Hibird flies around and tweets, "Sakura! Sakura! Kissu! Kissu!".

Ah spring, the season of romance. I'm quite glad my first kiss is with him.

* * *

**So?! How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Too fluffy? The most rarest thing that could ever happen?**

**Please review!! x3  
**

**Expect more from me soon!!!!! Ciao ciao!!**


End file.
